Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-32883459-20151019135613/@comment-26002251-20151023063113
I do think of this as a discussion - a toned down word for argument. 1. If you're going to 'argue,' you might as well call out whatever you feel like should be. You see below that your points are rather lacking and misinformed. Your 'lazy-ness' is to me just an excuse for not being able to point out anything good. I encourage you to actually try, or you're just being stupid. 2. I laughed at this LOL. I'm not even sure we're on the same page here. Sabre Flow does not i.Need to hit or ii.Need a counterblast. Tidal Bore is certainly not perfect or a good PG bait, no doubt, but it could still serve that purpose. If not, you draw. It does one or the other. As well, it's not like I'm saying the future of the game relies solely on Tidal Bore hitting. 3. There are essentially no meta-plausible decks that don't garner on the first stride turn then go for force on the 2nd. Perhaps it's better that AqF only gathers on the first turn so they don't run the risk of prolonging their RG's compromise (over a period of turns, so to speak). Sabre Flow compromise a little more guard or a potential damage for a chance at a successful BIG turn - not a loss, I would'nt say. Do raise an example for a meta-comparable deck that can successfully garner good hand advantage before striding or legion. If not, then this point is trulyinvalid. A. It knocks off a little bit less guard (5k), but draws 2. Just because it needs the 4th attack doesn't mean it's bad by any means, and certainly does not dismiss it as a draw engine. It can still be boosted, in case you forgot. B. Energy Charger is calling itself, SB 2, draw 1. It is a soft +1 because you occupy your space with a weak booster, but a booster nonetheless. You don't call it a draw engine - neither do I. It's a nice little tech, but comparing a soft +2 (it can actually hit, you seem to think that's not realistic when you compare it to the measly tech) with a soft +1 is pretty straightforward BS. Also, the issue of space within the tech is different as well. AqF can afford to run Sabre Flow, but you may change out fodder (consistency), Wrench (power), or unflipper (freedom) for what you say. C. I never said that they weren't good as attackers, but striding is important and you risk that when you call a G3. Especially so when you say 'all you have is a G3.' They likely won't finish the game for you - Viktoplasma might, but that's not your 'argument,' is it? If you have multiple G3's, you never had many G2's to start with. Also, I didn't say any of them weren't 'good,' just that they paled in comparison with Sazanda and Hank. You need to calm down - I am pointing out flawes while you're taking pure offence. You don't seem to see that they are actually logical, and you misinterpret my words often. D. AqF players definitely don't like it when the attacks are for naught, but we have Stacia (and more)! Like I forgot about Wrench, you completely disregard this beauty of an attacker. Personally, 95% of the time I don't crumble because of 'lack' of G2's. I have G3's and G1 alternatives. If I must, I will call the occasional trigger, but that essentially never happens.